


Never Lost, Here

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [89]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Charles-Jean-listening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lost, Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_They will always be the breath of just steeped tea,_

_the scent of a slow burning fire, the cacophony of a world made in silence._


End file.
